User blog:LiCobra/Old Item Images
This is my large list of unvamped items so that there is a record of what the items were before. # 101usesforllamaspit.gif|101 Uses for Llama Spit Book 101usesforllamaspit.gif A AGuidetominionsI.gif|A Guide to Minions I Book_aguidetominions1.gif AGuidetominionsII.gif|A Guide to Minions II Book_aguidetominions2.gif Potionangelic.gif|Angelic Potion Potion angelic.gif Angelicpuffplushie.gif|Angelic Puff Plushie Plushe_angelicpuffplushie.gif Angermanagementmallet.gif|Anger Management Mallet Toy_angermngmntmallet.gif Applepie.gif|Apple Pie Pie_apple.gif Potionarid.gif|Arid Potion Potion arid.gif Plushie charlie arid.gif|Arid Charlie Plushie Plushie_charliearid.gif plushie_serpenth_arid.gif|Arid Serpenth Plushie Plushie_serpenthr_arid.gif Plushie serpenth angelic.gif|Angelic Serpenth Plushie Plushie serpenth angelic1.gif B Partyhat_blueandyellow.gif|Blue and Yellow Party Hat Clothing_partyhat_blueandyellow.gif Potionbloodred.gif|Bloodred Potion Potion_bloodred.gif Plushie_archan_bloodred.gif‎|Bloodred Archan Plushie Plushie_archan_rbloodred.gif Plushie demi bloodred.gif|Bloodred Demi Plushie plushie_demi_bloodred2.gif Plushie_donadakbloodred.gif|Bloodred Donadak Plushie Plushie_donadak_rbloodred.gif Plushie ontra bloodred.gif|Bloodred Ontra Plushie plushie_ontrar_bloodred.gif Plushie bloodred serpenth.gif|Bloodred Serpenth Plushie plushie_serpenthbloodred.gif Book_bloodred_pets.gif|Bloodred Pets Book_bloodredpets.gif Swampielamp_bloodred.gif|Bloodred Swampie Lamp Item_bloodredswampielamp.gif Bloodynightmare.gif|Bloody Nightmare Book_bloodynightmare.gif BookofBlight.gif|Book of Blight Book_bookofblight.gif Bookofdeath.gif|Book of Death Book_bookofdeath.gif Bookofdemons3.gif|Book of Demons III Book_bookofdemons_iii.gif Bookofshadows.gif|Book of Shadows Book_bookofshadows.gif BurningStarRod.gif|Burning Star Rod Starrod_burning.gif canisdessert.gif|Blueberry Kanis Gelato food_kanisgelato.gif C Minion chelkur.gif|Chelkur Minion chelkurr.gif Plushie_endeavor_chibi.gif|Chibi Endeavor Plushie Plushie_endeavorchibi.gif Plushie demi.gif|Common Demi Plushie plushie_demi_common.gif plushie_devonti.gif|Common Devonti Plushie plushie_devonticommon.gif plushie_donadak_common.gif|Common Donadak Plushie Plushie donadak rcommon.gif plushie_dragarth.gif|Common Dragarth Plushie Plushie dragarthcommon.gif Potioncream.gif|Cream Potion Potion_cream.gif Crystalshard.gif|Crystal Shard Ingredient_crystalshard.gif Ingredient_coal.gif|Coal Ingredient_coalpiece.gif torreydessert.gif|Chocolate Torrey Pudding food_torreypudding.gif devontidessert.gif|Coffee Flavored Devonti Sundae food_devontisundae.gif D Potiondawn.gif|Dawn Potion Potion_dawn.gif Potiondusk.gif|Dusk Potion Potion_dusk.gif E Food_iku_eggplant.gif|Eggplant Food_eggplant.gif Minion evillovelywhale.gif|Evil Lovely Whale Minion_evillovely_whale.gif magic_evil_potion.gif|Evil Potion Weapon evilpotion.gif F Potionfield.gif|Field Potion Potion_field.gif gift_otter_field.gif|Field Ontra Gift Plushie Toy ontragift field.gif Felislovestoriesbook.gif|Feli Love Stories Book_felilovestories.gif Weapon_fire_bubbles.gif|Fire Bubbles Weapon_firebubbles.gif Ingredient_fishliveroil.gif|Fishliver Oil ingredient_fishliveroilrev.gif G Gastlygruesomegraveyardghoststorycollection.gif|Ghastly Gruesome Graveyard Ghost Stories Book_ghastlygruesomtales.gif Ingredient_ginger.gif|Ginger Root item_gingerroot.gif Potionglacier.gif|Glacier Potion Potion_glacier.gif ingredient_goldust.gif|Gold Dust Item_spell_golddust.gif Potiongold.gif|Gold Potion Potion_gold.gif Potiongraveyard.gif|Graveyard Potion Potion_graveyard.gif plushie_demi_graveyard.gif|Graveyard Demi Plushie Plushie demi graveyard2.gif H ingredient_holywater.gif|Holy Water Item_spell_holywater.gif Howtowrite1.gif|How To Write I Book_howtowritev1.gif I Intheforests.gif|In The Forests Book_intheforests.gif J K Kawaiizooky.gif|Kawaii Zooky!! Book_kawaiizooky.gif Keithsitems.gif|King Keiths Items Book_kingkeithsitems.gif L Food baked tartblueberry.gif|Lemon and Blueberry Tart food_lemonandblueberrytart.gif Potionlilac.gif|Lilac Potion Potion_lilac.gif LivingDead.gif|Living Dead Book_livingdead.gif LoveMatterTheTruth.gif|Love Matter: The Truth Book_lovematter.gif M Potionmarsh.gif|Marsh Potion Potion_marsh.gif ingredient_rainbowessense_mini.gif|Miniature Rainbow Essence Item_spell_rainbowessencemini.gif Pies mini.gif|Mini Pies food_minipies.gif Potionmiracle.gif|Miracle Potion Potion_miracle.gif Potions_miracle_2.gif|Miracle Potion 2 Potion_species.gif Mr-Sign.jpg|Mr. Sign Minion_mr_sign.gif Muffinmanplushie.gif|Muffin Man Plushie Toy_muffinman_plushie.gif Musictheorygrade1.gif|Music Theory Grade 1 Book_musictheorygrade1.gif N Ingredient_newteye.gif|Newt Eye Item_spell_newteye.gif Nightofhorrors.gif|Night of Horrors Book_nightofhorrors.gif Potionnightmare.gif|Nightmare Potion Potion_nightmare.gif Potionnuclear.gif|Nuclear Potion Potion_nuclear.gif O Orange.gif|Orange Food_orange.gif P Ingredient_petrifiedwood.gif|Petrified Wood Spellingredient_petrifiedwood.gif Ingredient_pigfoot.gif|Pig Foot Food_spell_pigfoot.gif Plasticpartybag.gif|Plastic Party Bag Item_plasticpartybag.gif Ingredient_dogtail.gif|Puppydog Tail Item_spell_puppydogtail.gif Q Ingredient_quicksilver.gif|Quicksilver Item_spell_quicksilver.gif R Ingredient_rainbowessense.gif|Rainbow Essence Item_spell_rainbowessences.gif Randomfluffydice.gif|Random Fluffy Dice Toy_random_fluffydice.gif Potionreborn.gif|Reborn Potion Potion_reborn.gif Redball.gif|Red Ball Toy_redball.gif RuffieBook.gif|Ruffie Book Book_ruffie.gif A1nUAt5.jpg|Riisan DeLTC6O.gif Minion riisan.gif S Ingredient_seaweeds.gif|Seaweed Ingredient_seaweed.gif Potion_shinwa_n1.gif|Shinwas Defense Potion Shinwa_defensepotion.gif Potion_shinwa_n2.gif|Shinwas Health Potion Shinwa_healthpotion.gif Potion_shinwa_n3.gif|Shinwas Level Potion Shinwa_levelpotion.gif Shinwasquill.gif|Shinwas Quill Shinwa_quill.gif Spectrumpotion.gif|Spectrum Potion Potion_spectrum.gif Plushie wyllop spectrum.gif|Spectrum Wyllop Plushie plushier_wyllop_spectrum.gif Book_spooky_graveyard.gif|Spooky Graveyard Book_spookygraveyard.gif Book_spooky_graveyard_2.gif|Spooky Graveyard II Book_spookygraveyard2.gif ingredient_squidink.gif|Squid Ink Item_spell_squidink.gif Potionsun.gif|Sun Potion Potion sun.gif tigreandessert.gif|Strawberry Tigrean Ice Cream food_tigreanicecream.gif T Thatchersmanual1.gif|Thatchers Manual 1 Book_thatchersmanual1.gif Thedeathbook.gif|The Death Book Book_thedeathbook.gif Ebilvampire.gif|The Ebil Vampire Book_theevilvampire.gif Item_TheHauntedMansion.gif|The Haunted Mansion Book_hauntedmansion.gif Thevampirehunt.gif|The Vampire Hunt Book_thevampirehunt.gif Potiontwilight.gif|Twilight Potion Potion_twilight.gif U Universal_Remote.gif|Universal Remote Item_universal_remote.gif V Violin1.gif|Violin I Book_violin_i.gif Ingredient_volcanoash.gif|Volcanic Ash Ingredient volcanicash.gif Minion volli.gif|Volli Minion vollii.gif W Whenjellyskullpopsattack.gif|When Jelly Skull Pops Attack! Book_whenjellyskullpopsattack.gif Item_wreath_old.gif|Wreath Item_wreath.gif wyllopdessert.gif|Wyllop Carrot Cake food_wyllopcake.gif X Y Clothing_yellowmarauderboots.gif|Yellow Marauder Boots Clothing_mauraderboots_yellow.gif Clothing_yellowmaraudereyepatch.gif|Yellow Marauder Eyepatch Clothing_maraudereyepatch_yellow.gif Clothing_yellowmarauderhat.gif|Yellow Marauder Hat Clothing_marauderhat_yellow.gif Z Category:Blog posts